As a railway vehicle system including a power storage device, for example, Patent Literature 1 describes a railway vehicle drive system including a power management unit that controls power generated by a power generation unit and a power accumulation amount of a power accumulation unit as a power storage device, wherein the power accumulation unit accumulates power generated by the power generation unit and regenerative power, and a drive motor is driven by a power conversion unit by using the power generation unit and the power accumulation unit as a power source, to drive a train.